The Bath and the shopping trolley
by nixienoo
Summary: Sofia takes a bath while Sara does the shopping.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The bath and the shopping trolley - part one

Pairing: Sara/Sofia

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

The Bath and the shopping trolley

Sofia walked the first isle mindlessly, she didn't often come food shopping she was the fast food type. Donuts for breakfast, hot dogs for lunch, a choice of a snake bar for the afternoon and finally dinner - a choice from the many menu's held on her fridge door by random magnets. Take-outs from pizza to Chinese, you name it she had it.

She looked down into the open basket being wheeled at minimal speed. She Walked passed a lady and a little girl who was demanding chocolate and candy, and for a moment Sofia felt like a child again screaming at her mother with her arms thrusting wildly.

She passed the entertainment section, only realising this by the time reached the end she pulled the trolley backwards now reversing down the isle. She paused "Prison Break... " the wheels squeak with every turn "CSI? Stick that in you cake hole!" she placed it into her trolley.

After another 20 minutes and still nothing but DVD's in her trolley she decided to give in and find out what she's supposed to bring. She pulled out her cell; dialling the numbers she paused once... then twice, finally she lets it ring "Here goes nothing!"

"Hey!" Sara answered, a smile evident from her tone of voice.

"Hey yourself!" The cheerful voice was received well.

"Are you outside? I will buzz you in!"

"Huh, no I'm still at the mini mart actually that's why I called!"

"You're still there?"

Sara's voice sounded like she was in a tunnel, Sofia was curious "Yeah... Err Sara, what's that sound, what you doing?"

"That sound is water, I'm having a bath!" Her voice rebounded off of the tiled walls.

"Oh... (gathers her self) ...so er, your laying in a bath of bubbles soaking it up (Sara laughs under her breath) while I'm here walking round in circles adding nothing but DVD's every time I pass the entertainment section..."

"Which DVD's?" Sara interrupts her.

Sofia continues "...When I'm supposed to be looking for something vegy, or at least healthy what ever that is?"

"Hmmm And you're enjoying every second of it! And can I just say you are officially the first person I've spoken to whilst in a bath tub!"

"How about whilst naked?"

"Er..."

"Wait don't answer that!"

There's a pause… "I am naked…"

Sofia let out a growl from her throat, while tring to control herself.

"Quorn!" Sara offers.

"What?"

"It's a substitute for meat, you will find it in the frozen foods."

"Oh Ok..."The wheels begin to squeak again.

"So what DVD's did you add?"

"Extreme makeovers, and some classic Tom and Jerry!"

Sara laughs "Extreme makeovers? You forget we have been on two dates already, I'm not fooling for that, tell me you have better taste!"

"Guess you will have to wait and see... hey quorn sausages, or burgers?"

"Either!"

"Both it is! So Sara do you happen to have rubber ducks in there with you or are you one for making waves alone?"

"If you call swirling your hand in the water making waves then maybe, though I would call it making ripples… and I'm sorry to have to disappoint but I don't have any plastic animals in here!"

"So it's just you and the tub?"

"Bubbles and a cell phone!" she reminds her with a mater of fact tone.

"See now we're talking!"

"Hmmm... what else do you have in your trolley?"

"It's just me, the DVD's and quorn... oh and the cell of course!"

"I shouldn't say this but your turning me on!" her tone is suggestive.

"Then I am doing well at this, especially for someone who has never seen this isle before…" Sofia pushes the trolley into the vegetable section "Hey I have no idea what this food is, anything that grows under the ground should stay under the ground!"

"You don't think that, just grab something original and we will make something of it!"

"You're not looking at what I'm looking at obviously!" Sofia turns a purple vegetable in her hand looking at it strangely. She gives up and adds it to her list of items.

"So how long are you going to be?"

"Well I can't say I know what's missing, I mean I would add fries and some ketchup but err... I don't think it's going to go with the purple thing!"

"I might be wrong but I'm thinking Orb agene!"

"Right, that's what I said! I think next time I will take the bath and you can get the food"

"Sofia..." Her voice is soft and fluid.

"Yep?"

"The water is getting cold!"

"Well, maybe you should get out and warm up!"

"No, I mean hurry up, the water is getting cold!"

"Oh!" Sofia takes the cell away from her ear and takes a few deep breaths.

"Sofia?"

She hears Sara calling her and puts the cell back to her ear "Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Turn the hot tap on and don't you dare move!" She closes her cell and heads for the cash out, wheels now squeaking furiously.

5 minutes later...

"Buuuuzzzz"

Sara pushes the release button to let her in.

When Sofia arrives the door is ajar. She steps in closing it behind her "Sara?"

"Uh huh!" Her voice comes from the bath room.

Sofia is buzzing with adrenalin, she drops the bags by the kitchen taking one item with her.

"Sara?" She pushes the door to find the bath still fall but Sara not there.

"Hey!" Sara appears from behind her in a white towel to small for someone as tall as she is.

"There you are, am I too late?" Sofia has one hand behind her back and as she goes in for a kiss Sara reaches round to see what Sofia is hiding.

"What's this?" she takes it from her "CSI… this is going to be the perfect evening you know that!"

"Hmmm, wait until you see the veg I got!"


	2. Chapter 2

The bath and the shopping trolley – part 2

Sofia lent over the bath to turn on the taps "Now we need bubbles… bubbles…" she looked around locating the luxury bottle of bath soak on the window cell "Huh ha!" opening the cap she let the smell of milk honey invade her senses "Mm…" and then tipping the white cream in she watched as the bubbles began to appear instantly.

Meanwhile…

"There's no crime scene here so what are we doing?"

Greg looked at the brunette and smiled "I guess that depends on what you consider a crime scene now doesn't it?!" He opened the door to the mini mart waving her in before him.

"Thanks" she said automatically "Greg you're CSI, I don't think the price of turkey slices going up is going to convince Gil or Eckle for that matter that we're working!"

He tugged on her elbow as the doors closed behind them "CSI yes, but we're also human remember and this human right here he gotta get him something to eat!"

By this point they were walking down the entertainment section where Sara noticed the CSI DVD's reminding her of a few days ago when Sofia had brought it for a cosy third date. She smiled remembering and pulled on his arm "Greg, em can I catch up with you?"

Greg smirked and pointed at her as if to catch her out "Ah huh! See how I know you so well!" he laughed and started to walk off leaving Sara smiling at the remark whilst looking for something particular on the shelves.

Back at Sofia's…

The blond twiddled her fingers mumbling against the sound of running water "Hmmm cell, cell, cell, damn where the hell are you?" She searched her trouser belt, her coat pockets and then the back of the sofa remembering her moment of collapsing on it when she got home that day. That's where she found it!

Cell in hand she headed for the bath room …then it began to ring "I wonna sex you up" a song by Colour me bad, which was the ring tone she'd chosen to play when ever Sara rang her on her cell phone.

She quickly turned the taps off and put the cell to her ear "Sara?"

"Hey" she tried hard not to let her smile show in her voice "You ok?"

Sofia smirked as she dipped a finger into the water "Me, yeah I'm great actually… funny thing; I was about to call you!"

"I guess you must be reading my mind!"

Sofia began taking her cloths off, one shoe first "Yeah, I guess I'm getting good at that!" She remembered how she and Sara had played a guessing game, each losing a piece of clothing when the other guess correctly… Sara ended up in her underwear, at least way before Sofia did.

"You cheated remember?" Sara found the DVD she was looking for and began searching for Greg.

Off with the other shoe…"No you're being a bad loser, and from what I remember you didn't seem to mind so much at the time!"

Sara went quiet but it was clear to Sofia that she was holding in a laugh and about to make a naughty comment…

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" she went to take her top off but realised it was impossible while holding the cell to her ear "hey, stay on the line I'm just going to put you down quickly!" before Sara could answer she'd placed the cell on the side and taken her top off over her head. She considered this an opportunity and so quickly took off her pants too… She picked up her cell "Still with me?"

"Sofia, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting undressed…" she could almost hear Sara stop breathing at the other end "I'm about to get all wet, actually!" she put the cell between her shoulder and her ear as she unclipped her bra.

"So this is pay back? Ah I should've guessed, I mean, Greg bringing me to a mini mart?"

Sofia pulled on her knickers as the slid down her legs to the floor. "Payback is a bitch isn't it!" She laughed rather cruelly.

"I can't believe you're getting all… em"

"What?" Sofia stepped a foot into the steaming tub of water.

Sara paused as Greg waved her over "I've just found Greg!"

"Mm…" the water was enough to make her moan down the phone.

"Mm? Is that your response to me finding Greg" She smiled at Greg as he noticed her.

"Hey check it out!" he showed her the items in his hands

"Meat… nice!" Sara said trying to point out she was not going to be eating that.

Sofia laughed at Sara's comment toward Greg before explaining "Sorry, I'm just getting into the bath!"

"You're such a tease you know that!"

"You know, if you like… if you're quick enough you could join me?"

Sara looked up at Greg who was smiling into his packet of dinosaur ham and then turned so that he couldn't hear her "You think I'm going to drop everything to join you? I can't leave Greg!" Sara attempted to convince herself.

"You're not serious; I'm all hot and wet… I have a rubber duck?"

"You have a rubber duck?"

Greg over heard Sara "She's got a rubber duck? I thought she'd be more like the lavender scented soup type!" he was amused.

Sara put the cell to her chest "Greg…" she smiled "Will you do me a favour?"

"We'll I don't know I mean this is a crime scene remember!"

"Come on, I will tell Grissom you found that bullet?"

Greg was pleased "Done!"

Sara smiled and brought the cell back to her ear "Sofia?"

"Uh huh?"

"The rubber duck has won me over, give me five minutes!"

"Oh, I'm not moving don't you worry!"

Greg watched Sara close her cell with a smirk on her face. "Sara, am I joining you both?"

Back at Sofia's place…

Sara let herself in and headed straight for the door with steam creeping out of it. "Sofia?" she called out softly. She heard Sofia mumble as she opened the door to see the hot blonde covered in bubbles with her eyes closed.

Leaning forward Sara planted a wet kiss on her lips making her gasp.

Sofia opened her eyes "Mm hey…"

Sara pulled back and placed a bag on the side "Hey!" and then started to undress.

Sofia watched "What's in the bag?"

"Well, seeing as I was the one shopping I thought I'd get you a little something considering you made such an effort with the veg before."

"It's not veg is it?" Sofia began guessing as she watched without blinking at the white flesh.

"No!"

"Greg's meat?" she turned her noise up at the idea which soon slipped into a huge grin as Sara took the final piece of clothing off.

"Nope!" Sara stepped forward feeling a little venerable.

"Does it have to be in the bag, I mean is my gift you?" Sofia was about to give in.

Sara nudged her leg with her foot to make way as she joined her "Well, I guess you have me already so no… do you give up?"

Skin against skin Sofia lost all track of the conversation "Yeah I give up!"

"It's Prison Break on DVD!"

Sofia caught Sara's eyes "I think I'm falling in love with you!" she lent forward to meet her in the middle…

Sara lent forward but before kissing asked "More than your rubber duck?"

"Absolutely." She mumbled softly before kissing and falling on top of her making Sara squeal, followed by lots of laughter.


End file.
